


男大学生期末日常

by xlszdszdszd



Category: All霖 - Fandom, 文霖, 翔霖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlszdszdszd/pseuds/xlszdszdszd
Relationships: 严浩翔/贺峻霖, 刘耀文/贺峻霖, 宋亚轩/贺峻霖
Kudos: 38





	男大学生期末日常

寝室2

其实严浩翔和贺峻霖最后一科的考试科目和时间是一样的。  
在数学方面有类似于天分的理解学习能力的严浩翔只是简单过了一遍笔记，就心有成竹，早早的溜达回寝室甚至绕去学生街买了一大份水果捞准备分享给他许久未见的室友们。

与此同时，好不容易不纠结约饭恰什么的贺峻霖被一道奇形怪状的代数题难住了。

高数挂人  
挂的就是贺峻霖这种不好好听课也没有过人的数学学习能力的小孩儿。

比严浩翔先回来的，是刘耀文和宋亚轩。这两个人已经结束了所有的考试开启了放假模式。刘耀文同还在挣扎的贺峻霖打了个招呼，得到了肯定之后就开始摸过来耳机打开游戏界面。

严浩翔刚打开寝室门，刘耀文咬字清晰的辱骂和指令和着噼里啪啦的键盘声，仿佛已经忘了这个寝室里还有两位没有放假的。贺峻霖瘫在椅子里，拿高数笔记扣在脸上，发出阵阵哀嚎。

“咋了这是？？？”

住在离门最远靠近阳台的宋亚轩此刻已经收拾好了自己，斯斯文文的摸了个银边的眼镜带着，从严浩翔边上擦过去的时候还带着天竺葵调的香水味儿。

“我出去了，晚上就不回来啦。”

人走的时候贴心的关上了门，严浩翔夸张的扇了扇鼻子，一脸嫌弃的放下水果捞，跟贺峻霖打趣  
“弄成这样，怕是又要去钓男人了吧？”  
贺峻霖看都没看他一眼，拿起来笔记往他身上一扔，意思叫他闭嘴。

“严浩翔啊我这道题不会。来教教我？”  
“哦好嘞。但我现在想去床上躺着了。脑电波传递知识叭嘻嘻”

严浩翔接住笔记本扔回贺峻霖手里，转身爬上了贺峻霖的床，毫不客气的把鞋子踢下来，扑通一躺。贺峻霖气结，这他妈不够意思不指导他也就算了，怎么还往他床上爬？？？

这不行。这得挨揍。

贺峻霖也噔噔噔爬上床，一把掐住了狗严浩翔的脖子。

“要么我把你从这儿扔下去，要么你给我好好讲完题，我再把你扔下去。”  
“大哥我错了大哥！！！我讲！！”

脖子被松开，严浩翔装模作样的咳嗽半天，猛地拉上了贺峻霖的床帘子。贺峻霖的床帘是那种特别厚，遮光特别厉害的床帘，基本上床帘一拉，床上就进入了夜晚。  
贺峻霖被突如其来的黑暗笼罩，伸手又要掐严浩翔脖子。这一掐没中，反而被严浩翔抓住手腕甩了过去。  
本来是义愤填膺怒杀狗贼的姿势，经过这一起一伏，变成了无敌暧昧的你上我下禁锢普雷。

严浩翔摁着他的手腕压到床头，小小的单人床想要装满两个男人也只能是叠在一起了。手不能用了这不还有腿嘛。贺峻霖提起膝盖就往严浩翔分放在他腰两侧的腿的中心点怼去。

当当～莫得怼到。

严浩翔空闲的一只手撩起来贺峻霖的厚睡衣，狠狠地在他腰上揉了一把。贺峻霖一激灵，张嘴就要骂。  
严浩翔也不知道吃错了什么，低头就是一吻，两个大男人嘴唇接嘴唇，摁的贺峻霖大脑空白恨不得拿刀捅死这个傻逼。

“你小点儿声。”

床帘外面，刘耀文正沉浸在游戏中跟鼠标键盘过不去似的猛摁，把队友和对面都骂了个狗血淋头。

贺峻霖也不想惊动刘耀文，暗搓搓的抬腿一踹，想给这个人踹明白了他到底在干什么。腰上的手又是狠狠一捏，严浩翔抬腿紧紧压住了贺峻霖扑腾个不停的jio。

“你别乱动，我给你讲题。”

谁家讲数学题要摁住手腕压住腿手还在腰上乱摸的？？？  
“首先公式你要记清楚啊。”  
说话的空挡，腰上的手已经从睡衣裤子的松紧带里滑了进去，隔着内裤攀摩小贺峻霖的形状。

？？？贺峻霖哪儿还记得什么公式，这会儿只想真的提刀捅死这只手的主人。有的时候，人和他们的生殖器使用两个不同的脑子思考问题的。虽然贺峻霖本身正在蠕动挣扎，可小贺峻霖在手掌的摩搓揉捏下抬起了头，在内裤里顶起一个小小帐篷。严浩翔很满意自己的功劳似的，凑到贺峻霖耳边小小声的呼气

“要是让刘耀文知道了，会不会很有意思？”

贺峻霖一下子就不挣扎了。严浩翔满意的低头在他颈窝里啄了一口，拉下了他宽松睡裤里面的薄薄内裤。

顺着身体下去，严浩翔摁着贺峻霖的胯用舌尖去钩小小贺峻霖，奈何床太小，姿势太奇怪嘬了两下让两个人都觉得无敌尴尬。

于是严浩翔还是直起了腰，拿手揉搓上了刚刚没有吃到的东西。本来只是微微抬头的小贺峻霖，在被一只陌生的手握住底端时，立马精神了起来。贺峻霖说不清楚这种诡异的感觉，但他能十分理解新闻里说，男性被女性强奸时有多么痛苦了。虽然意识是坚决抵抗的，可碍于第三位不明就里的室友的存在，贺峻霖还是选择了妥协。反正都是一个寝室好朋友，就当是严浩翔吃了太多狗粮憋的要死想找人帮忙吧。

贺峻霖活了19年，第一次享受有除了自己左右手以外其他的东西伺候自己的小弟弟。  
随着贺峻霖认命一般的安静下来，严浩翔放开了压制他的腿，握着小贺峻霖上下滚动了起来，略微粗糙的虎口无意间剐蹭到了冠状沟上面的一点嫩肉，受刺激的贺峻霖几乎是立马抬腿夹住了严浩翔的腰。

抬腿的动作让小贺峻霖往严浩翔手里又钻了一点儿，贺峻霖此刻觉得羞耻到极致，竟然又不舍得放着腿来。

严浩翔察觉到了贺峻霖小小的心思，嘻嘻一笑，朗声道  
“公式也不是全部，你还要理解题目本身的意思。比如这道题啊balabalabalalalalalala”

贺峻霖真的不知道这个人到底是个什么品种的狗。  
合着严浩翔认真分析数学题目的正经语调，一直上下撸动揉搓的手倒是一刻没停。

更可恨的是，严浩翔停手休息的两秒钟里，同时扒下了两个人的裤子。贺峻霖不知道是该仔细琢磨题目过程，还是专心享受舍友的热情服务，打断他瞎想的是，有个硬邦邦的东西抵到了他两腿之间的一点柔软上。

贺峻霖一把抓住严浩翔的肩膀，睁圆了眼睛死死盯着他。严浩翔躲开这道目光，低头在随便哪里啄了一口，就开始将两根性器拢到一起，雨露均沾的一起揉搓套弄。不知道是来自谁的体液黏糊糊的顺着柱体滴落，如果有人以第三人称来看，一定色情到爆炸。

贺峻霖抑制不住的急促呼吸着，胸口剧烈的起起伏伏，严浩翔却依然正经的讲着那道该死的数学题，只是声音逐渐低沉了下来，一字一句像是什么暴躁催情药。

黏糊糊湿答答的状态没多久，严浩翔带有薄薄茧子的拇指故意在对方铃口上一按一弹，贺峻霖的意识还没反应过来，人已经主动勒紧了别人脖子。

对的没错。在跟室友口嗨时声称自己又粗又长又持久的大佬贺峻霖，就这么，在一道题没讲完的时间里，像个从来没安慰过自己的小男孩儿似的，射了别人一手。

太他妈尴尬了。

“你好快啊。”严浩翔凑到他耳边调笑他  
“滚蛋啊狗严浩翔”  
刚泄完欲望的贺峻霖无论说什么都像在撒娇。严浩翔叹了口气，把脸埋在贺峻霖胸前，也小小声说  
“帮帮我……我还没出来。”

贺峻霖感觉到胸前痒痒的，也不知道自己到底在干什么，听话的伸手向下环住了还抵在他小腹的滚烫阴茎。

这才是个大佬吧。  
心里评价着对对床室友尺寸的看法，像平时伺候自己一样认命的给严浩翔套弄着。

“我们继续啊，这一步结束了就要把代数值套进原算式里证明正误了。”

贺峻霖已经不知道这道题到底是讲给自己听，还是讲给刘耀文掩人耳目用的了。伴着严浩翔绵长呼吸声里的数学题，贺峻霖勤奋认真的就着自己刚刚射出来的湿滑液体上上下下，时不时还抚摸一下铃口嫩肉。

本来严浩翔可以支撑很久的。  
问题出在，终于结束游戏准备消停一会儿的刘耀文，抓住了床帘的一角。

“你俩干嘛呢讲个题还要拉床帘？”贺峻霖紧张的使劲攥住了手里的物件儿。突然紧缩的侍弄环境和差点儿被人撞破的紧张感让严浩翔的兴奋冲进了云霄，张嘴搭话的同时，身体一抖，满满的射了贺峻霖一手。

“这不是贺儿哥讲究情趣嘛，这样讲题记得牢固。对不对贺儿哥？”

“嗯嗯，对，对。”贺峻霖紧张的连说话都抖。

刘耀文是个正经人家的好孩子。得到回答以后就松开了试图拉开床帘一探究竟的手，目光转向贺峻霖桌子上还没开封的一大份水果捞。

“那贺儿哥，水果捞分我吃一口？我饿了。”  
贺峻霖连忙答应，哄的刘耀文心满意足抱着三十多块的水果捞继续去打游戏了，才回神处理自己身上的傻逼和满满一裤子的精液。

严浩翔傻乎乎笑着，把手指毫无征兆的塞进了贺峻霖刚刚张开想要说话的嘴里，手指上还带着一股奇怪的腥味儿。

“尝尝，尝尝。”

一点点精液顺着贺峻霖的食管滑下去，  
理智和羞耻同时爆炸，贺峻霖结结实实抬脚踹了严浩翔一脚，不管下体黏糊糊的一片，拉起来睡裤直接从一米八高的上铺窜了下去，冲进了隔壁马嘉祺寝室的洗澡间。

刘耀文茫然的回头看着一道人影冲出寝室，呆滞的吃了一口水果捞，被耳机里的声音又重新拉了回去。

贺峻霖当夜借住马嘉祺寝室，第二天直接去了考场。  
让他更加绝望的是，  
高数试卷最后一道大题，  
可不就是那道该死的代数吗。

贺峻霖咬牙切齿的写着数学题，某个人的声音从脑海里循环播放解题过程，伴随着解题过程而来的，还有奇奇怪怪的快感和嘴里隐隐约约的味道。

贺峻霖暗骂，  
“操。”

写完卷子交上去浑浑噩噩走回寝室，发现自己的床已经被人收拾的一干二净仿佛什么都没有发生，刘耀文已经收拾完东西去赶飞机回家了，宋亚轩床帘紧闭好像是睡着了，该死的那个人不在寝室应该是考试还没从考场回来。

贺峻霖不清醒的一头扎进新换的枕头里，  
绝望的发现自己因为那道狗屎数学题而带来的微微勃起，还没有消散。

他也不知道自己在干什么，从床篮里抽了几张卫生纸，脑袋里一片空白的帮自己手冲。  
接下来的事情他记不得了，好像因为高潮带来的空虚和疲惫促使他睡着了。  
依稀记得，睡着前听到了紧挨着的床上传来轻轻的笑声。

tbc.


End file.
